kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Audimancy
I wonder...could trois have studied this as a human? Xelak 02:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe TNE didn't get this as a human. I'm thinking... yes, as a human, she could've had the interest, but she lost her heart at a very young age and grew up as a Nobody. So what I'm thinking is this : TNE continues her music practices as usual even after she turns into a Nobody, but when she sets off with La Lutte, that's when she hears of Audimancy... after seeing Professor Elica up close. :So we'll make it as such : she is so taken up by Elica and the subject that she wants to make good use of her skills, and she hopes to face off against Elica one day. But she gets defeated by one of Elica's foremost students, who is a human and ten years younger than her - Sierra. I'll put up the story soon. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 13:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that all sounds very interesting! I'm interested in seeing the story you come up with. -- 20:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) See this. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 00:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) More Audimancy abilities I have some ideas for more abilities for this interesting magic kind :D :Dolce : Gives health :Fine : Incredibly strong attack that usually means the end of the battle (would cost a lot of Mana, and have some you-have-to-do-this-first abilities/attacks) :Forte : Enchants the casters Strength and Magic capabilities :Piano : Decreases opponents Strength and Magic capabilities :Lento : Gradually slows down the opponent (like Stop magic) :Meno : Forbids the opponent to use any one element for some turns :::e.g. if trois casts '''Meno Blizzard' on Xiggie, he can't use any of his Ice-elemental attacks for some time'' :Sforzando : A sound-wave that explodes at the enemy :Spirito : Summons a "Song-spirit" that fights alongside you, it has only 10 HP, but it can do anything the caster can do (except summon another spirit) :Tutti : The whole party joins in song, and generates a massive soundwave, that becomes increasingly louder and stronger. The sound deals great damage to all enemies. These are just some ideas of mine :P please tell me what your think :D - Iceboy'' '' 13:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sweet ! And you're also bringing back those happy days of Italian terms (most of which I had forgotten by now). ^_^ TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 13:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I like some, and I dislike some. I mostly like these, but such I believe that ritardondo already takes the place of lento, Also, Meno seems like an awfully powerful attack; for example, have you ever been in a battle where the opponenet's most deadly attack is elemental? Where would the challenge/fun be if you could easily stop that attack from happening? Sforzando (sfz) is something I like, as well as forte and piano. Tutti is one of those attacks that, to me, seems to be too strong, as it combines cresendo and fermata. Altogether, though, great ideas. I'd rather leave the magic to just Geomancy and Audimancy for Shrine City, as I don't like this new Shadomancy magic.... -- 17:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC)